cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Council for Militaristic and Economic Assistance (2nd)
Charter of the Council for Militaristic and Economic Assistance Preamble We, the members of the Council of Militaristic and Economic Assistance (herein referred to as CMEA), unite in the spirit of love, honor and justice to draft this Charter. This document entails all our values and therefore it will influence our policies. We, the members of this great alliance, display our values and will uphold those values, contained in this document, to the utmost. Article I: Admission & Membership Section I: Admission Admission will be granted upon the completion of a properly filled out Application, and if all the information posted checks out. Section II: Membership A: Membership is to be granted to applicants by any member of the Government. B: The CMEA is officially orange. All members must be on the orange team unless they are granted a color exemption from the President or Vice President. C: Membership in other alliances is strictly forbidden. D: All members of The CMEA shall abide by these laws, contained in this document. Members in violation of these laws shall be reprimanded by the central governing bodies. E. All members of The CMEA can run for a government position. Article II: The Central Governing Body Section I: Government Structure CMEA's Government is based off a Presidential Government Structure. The President is the highest government position in the alliance, followed by the Vice President. There will be Secretaries of the Interior, Defense, State, Recruitment, and Justice. Section II: Presidency and Vice Presidency The President serves as the head of CMEA.. The President is responsible for overseeing all Secretaries and supervising the day to day operations of these departments. It is assumed the President will keep the rest of the Gov updated on a weekly basis. The President should work together with the various Secretaries. The President may create and/or modify any existing programs, as long as it does not violate this charter. The President is permitted, when appropriate, to create legislation through the Council, instead of using their Presidential Powers. The Vice President serves as the second in command of CMEA. The Vice President works with the President to oversee all Secretaries and the supervision of the day to day operations of the Alliance. The Vice President shall have the same duties as the President, but answers to the President. The Vice President may create and/or modify and existing programs, as long as it doesn't violate this charter. The Vice President, when appropriate, is permitted to create legislation through the Council, instead of using their Vice Presidential Powers. Section III: The Secretaries The CMEA, currently has five Secretaries. The Secretary of Defense, Secretary of the Interior, Secretary of State, Secretary of Recruitment, and the Secretary of Justice. Each Minister will be elected by the Council every 3 months. All members can run for a minister position. Secretary of Defense - It is the job of the Secretary of Defense, to organize the military system of the alliance including, but not limited to, the organization of squads, the assignment of commanders, and the organization of the forums. It is the duty of the Secretary of Defense to maintain a function-able and ready army at all times. Secretary of Recruitment - Is responsible for creating recruitment messages and manage the Recruitment section of the forums. It is also the duty of MoR to approve or deny all applicants after a time period of 3 days. The SoR has to power to dictate to any member to recruit or to assist the SoR in anyway. Secretary of Internal Affairs- The Secretary of Internal Affairs is responsible for the organization of Aid, Trades, Recruitment, and Reps (if necessary). Secretary of Foreign Affairs- Acts as the chief diplomat for the CMEA. It is the duty of the SoFA to assign specified diplomats to different alliances and organize the diplomatic system. It is also the duty of the SoFA to mask and create all embassies on the CMEA forums. The SoFA is responsible for the writing and organization of all the CMEA treaties. Secretary of Justice - It is the job of the SoJ and his/her deputy to enforce the laws passed by the government on both IRC and the Forum, and to officiate over hearings of expulsion along with the President and Vice President. Section IV: The Council The Council consists of all members of the alliance, including all Government. The Council is responsible for suggesting and enforcing a Vote of No Confidence (See Article III, Section I). A: All members are members of the senate, and retain the right to vote. B: A CMEA member may at any time move to introduce new legislation or amend/remove existing legislation, and invite other Full members to second that motion. C: Any motion made by the Council must be seconded by another member. Should this happen, the motion will be taken to a vote. D: The council may pass legislation without President agreement, only if 75% of the voters vote in the affirmative. E: Any motion approved by the President, doesn't have to be voted on in the Council. However, a vote to overturn the motion must be filed within 2 days. A majority of 75% of voters must vote in the affirmative to overturn a unanimous Presidential decision. F: If the Council passes legislation without the President approving of it, the President can ask to hold a re-vote if the Vice President agrees that one is necessary. Article III: War & Aggression. Section 1: Nuclear Weapons A: Nuclear research is beneficiary to CMEA and members are encouraged to research Nuclear weapons. B. CMEA operates on the belief that Nukes are to be used at the first possible moment, during a war. The President and Vice President may order the Council to not use their Nukes at their discretion. Section 2: Official Stances A: CMEA is not to be considered an aggressive alliance. However, should the President feel that the best interest of the alliance is at harm, the option of war shall be put to a vote by the entire government (officiated by the SoJ) and the motion will only be passed if 2/3rds + 1 of the attending Gov't members agree to this. B: Raiding of Unaligned forces will be to the jurisdiction of the SoD, and this privelage may be revoked by the President should he feel accordingly. Article V: Foreign Aid CMEA assists any member nation who seeks it, if it does not detriment the safety or the image of CMEA. We will always endeavor to conduct trades, and tech deals with out allies first, before seeking them elsewhere. Article VI: Elections Elections (TBD) The Election Process will be determined with in 3 Months of the posting of CMEA's DoE. During that time, The Government will retain their positions during this time, unless the President, or a vote of 75% or more feel a Gov member needs to be replaced Article VII: The CMEA Oath A. I, Ruler of Nation Name, do hereby state with unequivocal determination and solemnity that I will raise myself to higher standards for the growth and well-being of my Nation, Alliance, and its members. As a member, it is my responsibility to uphold the values of this Alliance, conduct myself in a civil and respectful manner in all forms of electronic communication in which CMEA is represented, and to take part in assisting the Government in all endeavors such as: war, trade, information, aid, honesty, and to retain the dignity of our great alliance by keeping all matters of alliance discussion within the approved boards and channels. By posting this, I hereby put my trust in my nation and all those who bear the CMEA Coat of Arms for the betterment of the Alliance through the pillars of Equality, Freedom, and Brotherhood. All applicants and full members are considered to have made this oath and thus are subject to it. B. Those who serve the alliance exceptionally may receive special honors for such service. Article VIII: Amending the charter A. The charter may be amended with a unanimous vote from the President, Vice-President, and SoJ. A majority vote from the council is also required. B. The charter may be amended with a 75% majority from the Council in compliment to the above requisite. Article IX: Unclear Interpretation A. Any unclear procedures not mentioned within the charter are dictated by a majority agreement between the President, Vice President, and Secretaries. After such an agreement is made, an amendment should be made as soon as possible to solve the problem. History On the 9th July Council for Militaristic and Economic Assistance reformed and is currently protected by iFOK *Last* Government Members Triumvirates * DemonSpawn - Trium of Foreign Affairs * Flame - Trium of Defense * NobleSix - Trium of Internal Affairs Secretary of Justice * Quagsville See also Category:Re-established alliances Category:Disbanded alliances